A Little Tipsy
by Howlitzer
Summary: Too much to drink, but no time to think...though that could be a good thing in Hinata's case this time around. *Alcohol and language*


A Little Tipsy

[Shippuden]

---

"Hey, you."

"Who, me?"

"Yeah…you. Whoever…you are. Lemme ask you something."

"Um…okay."

"Can you…can you make the street straighter? This is horrible for walking."

"Uh…sorry. I can't help you there, miss."

"Oh, that's…okay. Thank you, good morning."

"It's…eleven in the evening."

"That's…what…you think."

The young woman brushed past the male stranger she had met. What a nice guy…but he was incredibly naive.

"People…are strange."

Her name was Hyuuga Hinata, and right now…she was pretty drunk. But, instead of calling it a night when she got home, she went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of sake, drifting outside again with it.

Most of the former 'Rookie Nine', as they were called, had recently reached drinking age for the most part…well, _legal_ drinking age, at least. Someone suggested a party, some kind of mixer or something. Everyone else liked the idea.

"Stupid…westerners. Can't believe I had to drink so much of their crappy drinks…that I drank." She opened the bottle and placed it against her lips, feeling the alcohol run down through her. The night had been rough. Hinata learned that she was horrible with alcohol…then again, American beer slightly sucked, so that might have been it. She was having no trouble with the sake. Or the whiskey that came before she left the bar.

"Everything's so beautiful…I wish Naruto was here…where are you, Naruto?"

She then remembered seeing him talking to Sakura, her being her usual self, and Naruto trying to grab her attention somewhat.

"Bitch," she said spitefully. "You're not worth the time…but somehow he likes you, he likes you, he likes _you_. I'm just so…fucking…incompetent…"

Hinata smiled bitterly, tears running down her face. "I'm a loser…just a loser…"

But…she didn't want to be this way. She didn't want to be labelled a loser…oh, this was crap. All of it.

She thought of her Naruto as she took another swig of sake. Oh, the things she would do to him if she got the chance…

"Mm…so many things, so little time," she said to herself, on the verge of drooling.

The sake bottle was still three-quarters full. Her mind was slipping. She couldn't handle much more drinking tonight, because she'd lose herself completely, and probably do something crazy. Really crazy.

Hinata smiled wickedly.

She liked the sound of that.

"One night…if I can give you…us…one night where I can make you feel good…let me take it now."

She raised the bottle high, and then felt the remaining contents surge through her. For a moment, her eyes rolled back, and her body shuddered with a twisted pleasure. Her mind was blank for a while, but soon was active, unrestrained…dared she say, liberated. She felt her face flush with excitement, her breaths short as she started to sweat a bit. Everything was so warm…and getting warmer bit by bit.

"Ah…Naruto…wait for me…"

She giggled as she made her way back to the bar, and soon arrived to great fanfare. Everything was like it was when she had left.

"Oi, Hinata! Thought you went home already, you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Mm…I'm fine, Kiba-kun…I feel really _good_."

He looked at her with surprise. "Well, damn…you're totally gone, aren't you?"

"Perhaps…perhaps." She sauntered away towards Naruto's table, where Sakura, Sai, and Ino also sat.

"Ah, Hinata-chan…you look kind of strange, is something the matter?" Ino asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing's the matter, nothing's the matter. I'm doing well, Ino-chan."

"Come on, Hinata…we all know you're a lightweight, don't be embarrassed by it. You need to sleep it off." Sakura's tone sounded like she was slightly annoyed.

"Sleep it off…_right_," Hinata said frostily.

"Don't be stubborn."

"Stubborn, eh?"

"…" Sai sensed something strange was going to happen. He just didn't know what…

"Yeah, stubborn. You're acting crazy, Hinata."

"Mm…am I? Then I guess you won't mind me…"

"Huh?"

"Wait a moment…Neji-nii-san! Are you okay?"

"Eh?" The jounin, who was also supposed to be the chaperone, was looking quite out of it.

"I said, are you okay? You look weird!"

"Oh, this?" He snorted. "Don't worry about me. I'm cool, I'm cool. Hey, what about you Hinata-sama?"

"Me? Well, I'm…I'm…"

She giggled. "I'm totally fucking _smashed_."

"For real?"

She nodded.

He raised his suddenly refilled glass. "You are the queen. The kingdom is yours, man. Like…man."

"I had another bottle of sake before I got here. Soooooo good."

"You are…the master. Totally."

Meanwhile, the more sober attendees had organized a shougi tournament against the now-tipsy Shikamaru, who seemed to be sleepier than usual…if that was even possible.

Naruto, who had been surprisingly mellow throughout the night, had bet all of his money on Shikamaru.

"One-hundred to one…I'm gonna be loaded when we leave," he said coolly.

"You sure this is a good idea, Naruto? What if you lose?" Sakura said.

"Ah, you have no faith in anyone. Stand aside, stand aside," Hinata said hastily.

"Relax, Sakura-chan. It'll be fine, you'll see."

"Well, whatever…but what's with you, Hinata? Acting like this all of a sudden!"

"I just feel good, that's all."

She realized how close she was to Naruto, and let out a small breath. "I feel really…really…good."

It was in a smooth motion that Hinata leaned close to Naruto and proceeded to give him an extremely passionate soul kiss. She felt herself getting warmer and warmer as their lips touched, her insanity threatening to swallow her up right then and there.

Sakura's jaw dropped. Ino was awestruck. Sai was silently amused. He rather wished there had been a pool on this as well.

She pulled back after a moment and stared into his eyes.

"I'm not thinking straight…I'm totally messed up."

"I can't say…I'm any better."

"I don't know if I can keep my hands off of you for much longer."

"I don't think I could stop you if I tried."

"I'm losing it, Naruto-kun. What happens next?"

"…I…don't know. What happens next, Hinata?"

"No…you don't want me to answer that…"

"I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah…I do."

Hinata bit her lower lip, her face turning red as she found it a bit harder to breathe. She couldn't do _that_. There was no way she could go through with it now-

"Well, maybe Hinata has some spunk in her after all, eh? It's too bad she had to be like this for something to happen…"

Sakura's condescending remark was the last straw.

"You want my answer?" She said, leaning in close to him.

She then saw a bottle of whiskey beside Shikamaru, who was casually beating people at shougi despite being half-drunk.

"May I?" Hinata said, her voice now like velvet.

"Go for it…I'm off the heavy stuff tonight," he said, yawning. "What a pain…"

"Thank you…"

"Whoa, Hinata…that's…"

She placed the bottle to her lips and drank, draining about half of the bottle. She felt great warmth radiate through her.

"You're going to be my playmate, Naruto-kun."

"Hm…what do you mean?"

She pulled him out of his seat. "Want me to show you?"

He scratched his head, and then decided to go along with it. "Sure."

The two left the bar, Hinata giving Sakura a wicked little smile as she clung to Naruto.

"Okay…what was that?"

"Oh, come on, Sakura. You know what that was…" Ino replied nonchalantly.

"What, what?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough." The blonde-haired girl sipped her cosmopolitan peacefully.

"Ino-chan?"

"Yeah, Sai-kun?"

"Hinata-chan doesn't seem like the..._aggressive_ type, does she?"

"Oho...she'll be plenty aggressive tonight. That boy won't be able to walk for a good while."

Sakura then spat out her drink, realizing what they were talking about.

---

Meawhile, Nara Shikamaru slept soundly under several large bags of money.


End file.
